Ex Queen Kalahari(VanquishedHydra4844)
Backstory: Kalahari was born to Queen Ra and King Apophis, who had one daughter, Kalahari's older sister, Serquet, who was five years old. At the age of two, Kalahari knew the future that was planned for her: Serquet would become queen, and she would remain a princess. When Kalahari hatched, she had no horns, the claws on her wings were mismatched, and she had no right back leg. Her father, Apophis, wanted to abandon her, but Ra decided to keep her, raising her like a princess, which she was. The day the Kalahari turned four, was also the day that everything changed for her. Serquet challenged her mother, Ra, for the throne of the SandWings. She won. With Ra dead, Serquet exiled her father and brothers, then threw Kalahari in the Palace dungeons, only feeding her scraps. A couple of months later, Serquet allowed Kalahari to be out in the palace, but reduced her rank in the palace to a kitchen servant, and still locked her in the dungeons at night. Kalahari was outraged, but couldn't protest about it or do anything, because Serquet had ordered for her to have a muzzle on her snout, chains on her ankles, clamps on her wings, and a cage on her tail at all times, preventing her from escaping or attacking anyone. With chains on her body 24/7, and a rank just higher than the scullery maids, Kalahari felt utterly and completely humiliated. The other servants didn't help matters, teasing her constantly. After three horrible years of that, Kalahari had had enough. She managed to escape, and fled to the Scorpion Den, where she lived for nine years as an assassin, earning the nickname of Deathsting, as she coated her stinger, claws, and any weapons she carried with her in a lethal mixture of dragonbite viper and SandWing venom. While in the Scorpion Den, Kalahari also bought a pair of artificial horns, which she wore to disguise the fact that she had no horns. While Kalahari was becoming a prominent assassin, a rumor began to circulate around the Scorpion Den that Serquet had come down with some sort of deadly disease or something that was slowly killing her. Several days later, Serquet was indeed dead, though the cause was unknown. As the former princes had fled, the only royal SandWing left to take the throne was Kalahari, who did so, though secretly. As the newly crowned queen of the SandWings, Kalahari's first order as queen was to imprison many of Serquet's former supporters, and at the same time, expand the Scorpion Den, allowing for more space. Kalahari eventually decided to have dragonets, as she needed heirs to inherit the SandWing throne, and in order to have dragonets, she had to have a mate. Kalahari chose Heatstroke, an assassin she had met in the Scorpion Den and eventually had two dragonets, Sekhmet and Dingo. Kalahari soon found that Heatstroke had developed a drinking problem, and headed out into the desert often to escape the smell of her mate's liquor. One day, Kalahari was attacked by a group of bandits, and was losing the battle until a SeaWing named Crocodile showed up and beat them off. Slowly, Kalahari fell for Crocodile, and was outraged when Heatstroke ordered for Crocodile to be banished, but she thought that he had left her, along with an egg that she hadn't meant to have. When the egg hatched, the dragonet inside had the upper body and legs of a SandWing, but the tail and neck fins of a SeaWing. Kalahari considered abandoning him, but decided not to. She named the dragonet Sobek, and mistreated him for several years, allowing Heatstroke and Sekhmet to beat on him, and not stopping them, insulting him, locking him in the dungeons when she had guests over, and never allowing him outside of the palace. Eventually, Sobek escaped. Meanwhile, Sekhmet was growing stronger in her fighting skills daily, and managed to beat her father in a one on one battle. Eventually, the day came, and Sekhmet challenged Kalahari for the SandWing throne. Sekhmet won, but didn't kill her mother, instead exiling her and Heatstroke from the palace. Kalahari fled to the Scorpion Den, taking up her old nickname of Deathsting, and living as an assassin, eventually killing Heatstroke. She died in the Scorpion Den after failing to assassinate a rich SandWing, and getting stung by the SandWing's tail barb in her arms, tail, underbelly, and chest, at the age of 43. Personality: Kalahari is a very complicated individual. It is unknown whether she killed her sister, but there is a rumor that she was cold-hearted enough to do that. Her years of being an assassin taught her to be silent and merciless when killing, as well as a lot of persistence. Kalahari seldom shows her happy side, instead masking her positive emotions behind a wall of anger, aggressiveness, and seemingly bored neutrality. Appearance: Kalahari has pale dusty yellow scales with dark golden overscales. Her crest is a pale gray yellow, as are the scales on the undersides of her legs. Kalahari's claws are white, and her horns are a light brownish gray, with the exception of her replacement horns, which are a bright golden color. Kalahari's tail barb is a dark brownish gray color. Her wing membranes are a pale tan color, and her underbelly is a darker tan. Kalahari's eyes are a dark brown color. She has a scar on her underbelly from her time in the Scorpion Den when she got into a fight with an IceWing and the IceWing ripped a large gash in her underbelly with it's claws. She normally wears an amber pendant earring and a black onyx earring in her right ear, a gold nose ring in her right nostril, and a necklace that has a gold chain and an obsidian sun pendant on it. Kalahari has small black sun tattoos down her overscales, and a large sun tattoo on her right wing membrane. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)